kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroshitsuji Wiki:Image Mission
Image Mission The Image Mission is composed of a group of users devoted to ameliorating articles by adding and adjusting images or other media when essential. It is also in charge of assuring that all images on the site are of high quality, and have proper fair use rationale and licensing. Roles of the Image Mission * To add images to articles, especially if the said articles are severely lacking of them or require them for clarity of stated information * To adjust the images in the articles so they do not look messy or out of place * To replace poor quality images with a higher quality alternative; it is of preference to use the .png extension * To ensure that all images display a fair use rationale and that they are correctly licensed * To ensure that all images appertaining to a certain concept (such as a character) are sorted neatly into its respective Image Gallery * To report to an administrator if any image breaches the Image Policy Current Members Retired Members Watchdog *Lau Participation Below is a list of articles in need of improvement. Pick a task you wish to complete by putting (claimed) next to it, along with your signature. Once finished with the warranted task, change the claimed status to (check for completion), and the Watchdog will verify its completion. If there are no tasks available, the Emperor/Empress will post new ones. All tasks are worth a certain amount of pounds (£); whoever has garnered the most pounds at the end of the month will be named Noble of the Month. 's first time implementing this sort of practice for the Projects. Things will progress slowly, but soon, this new system will be used with utmost efficiency. Please bear with us until then. As of yet, no tasks are assigned.}} Articles that Need Images #Ciel Phantomhive's History and Manga Synopsis - Status: Incomplete #Black Butler Arc - Status: Incomplete #Jack the Ripper Arc - Status: Incomplete #Indian Butler Arc - Status: Incomplete #Circus Arc - Status: Incomplete #Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc - Status: Incomplete #Ship Voyage Arc - Status: Incomplete #Bird - Status: Incomplete #That Butler, However You Please (episode) - Status: Incomplete #That Butler, Lonely (episode) - Status: Incomplete #That Butler, Freeloader - Status: Incomplete #That Butler, Different Talent - Status: Incomplete #That Butler, Competition - Status: Incomplete #That Butler, Desolate (episode) - Status: Incomplete #That Butler, Dedication (episode) - Status: Incomplete #That Butler, Transfers (episode) - Status: Incomplete #That Butler, Jailed (episode) - Status: Incomplete #That Butler, Escapes (episode) - Status: Incomplete #That Butler, Hires (episode) - Status: Incomplete #That Butler, Terminates (episode) - Status: Incomplete #That Butler, Ablaze (episode) - Status: Incomplete #That Butler, Fluid (episode) - Status: Incomplete Watchdog Needed Articles in need of a double-check will be listed here to notify the watchdog. #That Butler, on Ice (episode) - Status: Check Completed Articles and Images Completed articles will go here. However, they may still having a missing or inaccurate detail and if that's the case, only an admin or a watchdog is allowed to remove pages from this section. #Volume 7 - #Volume 8 - #Volume 9 - #Lacrimosa - #Monochrome Kiss - #That Butler, in an Illusion (episode) -